


The Seeds of Betrayal

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The path to hell is paved with good intentions. How Kevin became evil. Pairings: KevinxGwen, Benx Julie, KevinxJulie, BenxGwen. Should I continue with this story? Let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeds of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I recently was watched Ken 10, and I was wondering how Kevin became evil. I really don't own Ben 10, Cartoon Network does.

The path to hell is paved with good intentions.

The way I am today starts with a girl. Not just any girl. A wonderful girl named Gwen Tennyson.

And my downfall also begins with her.

I chose my path, and this is how I became evil.

Although, I must admit, that Ben Tennyson also play a part in this.

One thing I wish would be that Gwen had been mine, but I have to go through Ben first, and I never can win a fight against him.

You might how this story starts out, and I have all the time in the world to tell the story, because I am trapped here because of Ben Tennyson.

 _The story starts with one simple pure innocent kiss from Gwen..._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave the comments!


End file.
